mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Racing '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is a racing game that bears a great resemblance to ''Mario Kart. The game is for the Wii U. Characters There are a total of 40 playable characters, 20 from each series. Playable Characters Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * King Boo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Nabbit Sonic series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Jet * Rouge * Omega * Cream * Espio * Eggman Nega * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok * Big Non-playable characters * Lakitu * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Omochao * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Animal Friends Items There are a variety of items found in the game, form the Mario & Sonic series. * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * High Speed Shoes * Golden Mushroom * Star * Barrier * Mega Mushroom * Piranha Plant * Fire Flower * Super Horn * Lightning * Blue Shell * Cyan Wisp * Blue Wisp * Orange Wisp * Red Wisp * Purple Wisp * Bullet Bill Tracks There are 32 tracks. 16 Mario tracks, and 16 Sonic tracks. Mushroom Cup * Mushroom Kingdom * 3D Land * Super Bell Hill * Acorn Plains Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Good Egg Galaxy * Whomp's Fortress * Ricco Harbor Star Cup * Yoshi's Island * Sparkling Waters * Puzzle Plank Galaxy * Big Island Special Cup * Grumble Volcano * The Bullet Bill Express * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Chao Cup * Green Hill * Seaside Hill * Emerald Coast * Windy Hill Ring Cup * Tropical Resort * City Escape * Rooftop Run * Kingdom Valley Wisp Cup * Casino Night * Flying Battery * Silent Forest * Bingo Highway Egg Cup * Route 99 * Diamond Dust * Sky Sanctuary * Final Fortress Music There are a total of 60 additional songs. 30 from each series Mario series # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Castle from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ending from Super Mario World # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss, Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic series # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World